The Innocents
by Woode Seren
Summary: Tsukino Usagi dies before she ever awakens but the Dark Kingdom still rises. In the ruin of everything that should have been, Sailor Venus gathers together a team of broken guardians. Without their princess, can the sailor senshi defeat the enemy that has followed them from their terrible past?


The Innocents

By WoodeSeren

Gray light hung in the air as the young woman leaned casually into the crumbling wall behind her and took a deep drag of the filmy cigarette she clutched in her slender hand. She closed her eyes as she breathed ghost-like clouds that framed her pale hair like a saint and the white cat perched on the window beside her twitched his ears and scowled in distaste.

"You shouldn't do that."

Minako laughed, bell-like. "All idols smoke Artemis. Get used to it."

Artemis shook his head. "You aren't 'all idols'. You need to take better care of yourself."

She raised an eyebrow. "I have a series of workout videos. Does that count?"

This time Artemis made a face. "Prancing around in spandex is not 'taking care of yourself'."

She took another drag of her cigarette. "It pays the bills."

Artemis grumbled. "Pays for your nicotine habit is more like it." He paused, searching for the right words. "But Minako… I really am worried for you. You need to rest."

She laughed again, this time harsher, an ugly sound that was half a swallowed cough. "Haven't got the time. Maybe I can pencil it in next month."

His tone darkened. "I'm serious."

"So am I." With a graceful motion she tossed the burnt out cigarette to the pavement and crushed it with the red heel of her shoe. An old hardness settled in her eyes and she sighed. "I'm doing the best I can. What more do you want?"

Silence hung in the air between them until finally Minako spoke, this time softer. "I'm sorry Artemis. I shouldn't be cruel, not to you… but… It's just that there isn't anyone else." She stopped again, exasperated, eyes scanning the dried up flowerbeds that lined the cracked sidewalk. "Why haven't any of the others woken up?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Nothing is happening like it was supposed to."

This time her laugh was laced with empty humor. "Understatement of the decade. If there was a game plan, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that it failed."

"Minako…"

Minako didn't answer, instead she leaned backward to gaze up at the starless sky. She gestured absent mindedly, a hand passing through years of exhaustion and grime. "I barely remember the Silver Millennium, it's like a dream I had years ago and mostly forgot, and I don't remember the princess… but I remember how I felt." She sighed, suddenly old. "Sometimes I wonder how something so beautiful could have come to this. How could that kind of love have gone so wrong?"

Artemis shook his head. "You are the guardian of love. You know better than anyone how love and hate are so easily entwined."

Minako looked down at her hands, spider-like and pale in the dim glow of the streetlights. "I'm okay Artemis. I promise." She smiled, flashing her best idol grin, more a mask than a smile. "So don't worry okay!"

He nodded reluctantly, accepting defeat in the face of her lie. "But we should head home, it's getting late."

Minako groaned. "I have to sign autographs tomorrow morning at six-thirty. To think I used to dream about all of this."

This time it was Artemis who grinned. "No rest for the wicked."

She swung her purse at him as he leapt elegantly to the concrete below.

They walked in city-quiet. Even though the streets were empty Minako pulled dark sunglasses over her eyes, a humorless parody of her soldier's mask.

When they had first met, Minako had been surprised by Artemis's plan. If the goal was to operate in secret, she didn't see how taking up a famous guise was going to help their cause but her trepidation hadn't lasted. Aino Minako was a decoy, a diversion, and even she had to admit; sometimes it was easier to hide in plain sight.

Artemis decided that he wasn't done. He had no illusions about the soldier he guided but it didn't stop him from wishing she'd at least pretend to be careful. He knew her better than anyone and it hurt him to see her lie to protect him. "I wish you'd take a car."

Predictably, she shook her head. "After last time I'm not setting foot in another taxi. I still can't believe the driver thought kidnapping was a good way to get free concert tickets." She made a face. "And honestly, I probably would have just given him tickets for his daughters if he'd have asked."

Artemis avoided her diversion. "You can afford a private car."

Minako surveyed him with a haughty expression. "I like the walk. It's the only time I have to think."

"You just like it because it gives you more time to smoke."

She smiled again, this time a real smile and Artemis cherished his prize. "You know all my secrets."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey!" Minako was indignant. "Don't think I don't know yours too double-o-seven."

He laughed.

Minako turned around to offer a witty reply as a flash of light lit up the empty street. She brought a hand up to shield her eyes and was thrown backwards by a force that shook the trees around her. Moving quickly, she reactively braced herself against the fence to her left. She ground her heels into the dirt and looked up for her companion.

"Artemis?"

He was perched in a nearby tree, having sought higher ground to better observe what was going on. Minako looked down at her feet and frowned. "You know I really liked these shoes…"

A humanoid figure emerged as the light faded, tall and slender, with web like wings and too large eyes. Minako reached instinctively for her compact.

"Come out little girl…" The otherworldly voice carried in the dark and lingered unnaturally in the empty air. "I can sense you hiding… I promise not to hurt you."

Minako shot a sideways look at Artemis and muttered rudely under her breath. He nodded and she stepped away from the fence, raising her compact toward the black sky.

"Moon Power! Make Up!" Her clear voice hung in the air, half a song that was carried away by the rush of power around her. Her silhouette danced in the air, surrounded by vivid light and color. When it faded Sailor Venus stood looking mildly annoyed.

The monster grinned and Venus flinched at its malformed smile. "Hello little princess… I thought it was you. I could sense your star…"

Sailor Venus placed a hand casually on her hip as she studied her foe. "I know I should say something about protecting this city from creatures like you but I'm a little tired tonight." She rubbed her eyes for emphasis. "So lets skip that part. Besides." She grabbed the end of the golden chain looped around her waist and grinned at Artemis still perched in his tree. "You're cutting into my smoke break."

The youma's grin turned into an angry snarl as it lunged for the warrior who dodged quickly out of reach, raising the chain as she did. Light filled her hands as she called her attack but the monster was just as quick and a shower of crescent beams shattered the rubbish bins lining the street corner.

"Damn." Venus turned again as the creature lunged but she was faster, spinning and landing a swift kick against it's twisted face, grateful for the hours and hours of battling similar foes burned into her muscle memory. The youma snarled again but this time she was ready and the crescent beam at her fingertips turned her enemy to dust.

She rested her hand against the tree as she let her transformation fade. Artemis jumped to the ground and she wearily leaned over to scratch his ears.

"You did well Mina."

She yawned. "I think they're getting dumber… I should have had her the first time. I must be more tired than I think." Minako frowned, "But what I want to know is how they keep finding us. What did she mean 'I could sense your star'?" Pausing again, she looked at her watch and groaned.

Artemis glanced at the broken plastic and stone littering the street. "We probably should clear out before you get charged with property damage."

Minako scowled. They passed under streetlights and empty shops in silence until they came to the alleyway of her apartment. Not Sailor Venus for nothing, Minako swung her purse up onto the fire escape, grabbed ahold of the lowest bar and pulled herself up onto the metal stairway. It creaked under her as Artemis jumped up to join her. They climbed the three flights to the window that served as an emergency exit and Minako pulled the key from her purse, unlocked it and climbed into her apartment.

Officially, Minako lived in a posh high rise. Unfortunately, the place was constantly surrounded by paparazzi and as a result Minako and Artemis spent most of their time in this second, hidden, and much more low-key apartment. It was smaller and not nearly as nice, but it served as a more realistic headquarters for attempting to foil the Dark Kingdom. Since Minako was frequently not seen returning to her apartment, several of the tabloids had begun running stories about her 'mysterious boyfriend'. The stories made her laugh because the only relationship she really wanted was one with sleep. Minako had once shared the irony of the so-called guardian of love being too busy for romance with Artemis but he hadn't really appreciated her dark humor. She was beginning to wonder if she had been so sarcastic in her past life.

"Minako!" Artemis's sharp voice cut into her thoughts.

It was so dark in the room that it took Minako several seconds to recognize the cause of his alarm. The room was a mess. Her narrowed eyes scanned the space, taking in the overturned furniture and broken glass. The mismatched contents of her kitchen cupboards had been scattered across the floor and the chairs broken apart. She froze in place, listening for any sound but the apartment was silent. Nodding at Artemis, she crept toward the hallway. A glance in her bathroom revealed similar damage and she paused for a second before pushing open the door to her bedroom.

The room was unrecognizable. The contents of her closet had been thrown half hazard to the floor, shelves knocked over and the linen stripped from the bed. Even the pillows had been ripped apart. Minako turned back toward the door where Artemis stood, tense and wary. She looked back toward her closet.

He didn't bother to hide the worry in his voice. "Someone was looking for something."

She sighed. "Thank you Watson." Pausing, she knelt and picked up the expensive pair of shoes on the ground. "They obviously weren't looking very hard."

"I don't think these were average criminals Minako."

"Crazy fans?" She suggested dimly, afraid of his answer.

"No one knows you live here."

She persisted. "They could probably have figured it out."

"And broken in?"

"No… probably not." Minako bit her lip, thinking fast. "But the DK doesn't know who I am." She ignored Artemis incredulous glare. "And I don't know how they would have found out."

"But Minako…" Artemis was serious. "They attacked you tonight walking home."

"Coincidence?" Minako suggested. "If they knew it was me why send such a weak attacker?" She frowned, indignant. "I've been enough of a nuisance that I deserve a least someone sort of important."

Artemis shook his head. "I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Come one Artemis." Minako yawned. "We've been dealing with them for a long time and they've never really been subtle. Why start now?" She looked around her ruined apartment. "Maybe it was just petty criminals looking for cash."

Artemis sighed. "You know I don't believe that and neither do you… but either way, we shouldn't stay here long. Whoever it was could come back."

Minako nodded. "I am so not getting any sleep tonight."

…

…

...

"Thank you so much!"

Minako smiled at the girl who clutched the freshly signed copy of her latest album, a wide grin on her young face.

"I'm glad." She smiled again as the girls mother took a snapshot, grateful for the heavy layer of concealer masking the dark circles under her eyes. She and Artemis hadn't made it to her "official" apartment until nearly four in the morning. Artemis hadn't even wanted to go there, afraid whoever was responsible for the break in had made it a double job. Minako had seen his point but had won when she said that if it was a threat they might as well find out sooner rather than later. Thankfully, the apartment (and more importantly her bed) was intact.

Stifling a yawn, Minako turned to the next group of fans.

…

…

...

Hino Rei usually made a point to avoid shopping centers. They were overcrowded and loud. She hated the sense of claustrophobia that overtook her there, the feeling of everyone rushing and no one listening. Rei always listened, for what she was never certain.

Unfortunately for her, she had little choice today. Her grandfather had asked her to stop at the pharmacy to pick up his blood pressure medicine and she decided that it would be wise to complete her other necessary errands while she was there and get the entire unpleasant chore over with. It was a pretty morning, bright and clear and she walked slowly to appreciate the early spring warmth that still smelled of winter.

She was surprised by how crowded the center was when she arrived. Cars were cramped together as closely as possible in the street and people loitered outside. Frowning in annoyance, she walked onward but was blocked by a man wearing a security vest. He looked bored and tired.

"You have to wait in line like everyone else."

Rei shook her head. "All these people are here to go to the pharmacy?"

His expression softened. "I take it you're not a fan of Aino Minako."

She shook her head, black hair rustling a little in the breeze.

While still irritated, his tone was friendlier. "She's some pop star, the pharmacy is sponsoring the signing. It's closed for business right now but…" He glanced at his watch. "It should be over in twenty minutes or so if you want to wait."

She nodded gratefully, "Thank you."

There wasn't anywhere to sit or stand near the storefront so Rei walked around the the building until she found an unoccupied bench beside a tree. She enjoyed the sound of the birds and sat peacefully, watching people linger and gradually filter away from the pharmacy into the surrounding neighborhoods. She was about to rise and complete her errand when she heard a door shut and footsteps on the cement. She paused and looked over her shoulder, leaning from behind the tree where she could see a slender figure with long blonde hair rummaging through her purse.

The girl yawned. "I'm beat Artemis." She pulled oversized sunglasses from the bag and put them on. "I think I'll sleep for a year."

Rei froze, unsure as to why she was being so sneaky. The girl had to be the singer the guard was talking about but Rei didn't listen to much popular music. She must have heard of her through the secondhand chatter that filtered amongst the patrons of the shrine, but she didn't really care about meeting her or harassing her for autographs. She didn't understand the strange compulsion that kept her hidden. It was ludicrous, but Rei felt like she should know her.

The pop star in question turned and for a second Rei thought that someone else must be with her but it was only a white cat she addressed. Before she could wonder any more Aino Minako walked across the street. The cat paused and looked toward the tree where Rei was hidden before following and Rei felt another strange jolt. It was silly to be unnerved by a cat… it probably wasn't watching her anyway, more than likely it was just looking at the birds.

Still, when Rei finally stood and walked toward the pharmacy she couldn't help but think of the visions that had troubled her for the past year. But that was silly too. What did an idol and a strange cat have to do with dreams that seemed to foretell the end of everything?


End file.
